


First Meeting

by Moonpop



Series: Good Omens [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Thor, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Size kinks go both ways, Thor is a good boy with good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpop/pseuds/Moonpop
Summary: Secret matchmakers make sure Loki and Thor finally meet since Tony is being no help whatsoever.





	First Meeting

“She was needy, demanding, and an absolute brat,” Tony finishes what seems to have been a long story based on the group reaction. 

The whole “team,” as they like to call themselves, is here tonight gathered around Tony’s fire pit in late June. Today had been Tony’s annual “practice” BBQ ahead of the real party over the July 4th weekend. 

It had started out as a joke years ago – 

_“Maybe you should practice?”_  
_“For a BBQ? Seriously – practice something that simple?”_  
_“Hey I’m not the one losing my mind over something ‘seriously, that simple.’”_

– and was now an annual tradition. 

This year Thor got to be the “I’m shocked you actually made it” person. And while he “wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he’s wishing that he had. He’s physically present, but he – and everyone else – is fully aware that he isn’t mentally there. Work has him hijacked no matter what he does, it seems. 

He’s been staring at his phone almost solidly for the last hour, but he looks up at Tony’s words. 

“I’m sorry, what are we talking about?” He can practically hear the group’s determined effort not to sigh. 

“I said ‘she was needy, demanding, and an absolute brat,’” 

“Who?”

“Loki.” 

Silence. 

“That girl I met at the bar last month,” Tony clarifies, slightly exasperated. 

Thor knows he’s “supposed” to hear ‘needy, demanding, and bratty’ and think that the girl (usually) in question is crazy or something equally unflattering. This is despite general experience saying it was usually people who seemed “fine” but then went through your things and thought you were lying and cheating at every turn who were the crazy ones. But he guesses that just doesn’t roll off the tongue as easily. 

Thor hears this description and thinks “god I hope she’s hot on top of all that.” To him he hears:  
\- Needy: requires constant affection and attention  
\- Demanding: has no problem telling you exactly what she wants  
\- Brat: has an attitude. You’ll never have to question if she’s angry or not because you will _know_. She doesn’t hide her negative feelings and very likely has no problem telling you “no.” 

Thor’s personal experience, at thirty-two, has been that this personality type will likely lead to one of his more successful relationships and _fantastic_ sex. 

His eyes flick up for just a moment before he looks back at Tony. “So let me recap since we all know I wasn’t listening.” He gives a sheepish smile and gets a bunch of eye rolling and good natured teasing in return. 

“You’re not interested in Loki.” 

“Correct.” 

“Because she’s needy, demanding, and an absolute brat.” 

“Also correct.” 

“But she’s not crazy?” 

This throws Tony off for a second, “What? No. We’re still friends. She’ll be at the July 4th party.” So will three hundred other people and Tony had been peevishly hoping that would prevent them from meeting, even though he _knows_ Loki won’t let it stop her. He’s over her romantically, but he is enjoying her being _his_ friend right now and he just knows she and Thor are going to be perfect together and that he’ll eat up all her free time. 

“Great.” Thor presents his big, goofy grin to the group before standing up and stretching. “One question,” he uses his drink to gesture across the yard, “would Loki be that stunning little fox walking down your deck stairs right now?” 

Everyone looks and Tony, completely confused now, confirms that it is indeed Loki. 

“Fantastic. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“Stunning little fox” is an understatement to Thor as he moves across the lawn and takes her fully in. Holy _fuck_ did someone bring one of his fantasies to life? She’s a tiny little thing (to Thor), 5’6” at the most, big green eyes, long, glossy gorgeous dark curls and Thor can’t get over to her fast enough. 

He intercepts Loki before she ever even leaves the patio, turning her right around to go back into the house. Loki doesn't even bother to give the group a second glance. 

It’s at this point that Wanda, Carol, and Nat all burst into laughter. 

“Check your phone,” Wanda finally manages to get out, her arms warped around her heavily rounded stomach. Her third child is due in the beginning of September. 

Tony finds the following conversation he never had:

_Busy tonight? My original plans got cancelled._  
_Depends - what are we doing?_  
_Movies, pizza. Probably board games – Bruce and Nat are going to be here too._  
_Alright. What time_  
_7?_  
_7 is fine. See you tonight_  
_:D_

He looks up at the girls. “What the hell is this?” He glares at Steve who is laughing and rubbing his face, and says, petulantly, “I’m also still confused about what is so damn funny.”

“The timing,” Steve enlightens him, with Rhodey adding, “and that you seemed to have completely forgotten that every long term partner Thor has had has been ‘needy, demanding, and bratty.’” 

Nat looks so smug, “we literally couldn’t have scripted that better.” 

Tony sits back in his chair, annoyed, because he _had_ completely forgotten that Thor was weird like that. He hadn’t dated anyone is almost two years, as far as any of them knew, and before that – 

“Jane wasn’t like that. And neither was Tom.” 

“Which was a factor in why he and Jane broke up,” Clint says. “I believe the word she used was ‘smothering’,” Bruce puts in. 

“And why he wasn’t exactly devastated when Tom decided to move back to England,” Carol finishes. 

She nudges Tony’s leg with her foot. “Hey pouty-baby, let’s remember here that you’re only annoyed because your friend is hopefully, probably not going to strike out where you did.” 

“And,” Wanda chimes in, “let’s remember how lonely Thor has been the last few years.” There is general murmuring agreement at this. With Thor’s ever growing work stress on top of that the last six months everyone, including – more likely _especially_ \- Tony, had been becoming increasingly concerned about him. 

“Yea, yea I know.” He mock glares at the girls, “ And I _was_ going to introduce them.” 

They give him a collective Look and he laughs. 

“Eventually.” 

Carol rolls her eyes at Steve who is shaking his head, and raises her drink. “To Thor,” the rest of the group follows suit, “may he and Loki have the best of luck.” 

“To Thor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Three more days! 
> 
> I had a comment here about one of the new _official_ Marvel trailers but apparently talking about something from - again - an official, all over the place promotional piece is now considered "spoilers" if you talk about it >(


End file.
